1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to insulin pumps, and more particularly to a piezoelectric dual-syringe insulin pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulin pumps are designed to provide a controlled rate of insulin delivery to diabetic patients who would normally need multiple daily injections to regulate the blood glucose level. Some pumps, however, are subject to Radio Frequency Interference (RFI). Moreover, existing pumps may not be as accurate as required by a particular treatment protocol. These problems should be overcome by a more accurate and RFI-free pump device.
Thus, a piezoelectric dual-syringe insulin pump solving the aforementioned problems is desired.